1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games and more particularly pertains to a new card game for providing entertainment and strategy learning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card games is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,582 describes a card deck adapted for playing a plurality of card games for persons of varying ages and skills. Another type of card game is U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,206 a deck of cards and card game associated therewith. Yet another card game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,042.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a card game that includes certain elements of traditional card games but which includes a plurality of secondary cards for adding different elements of strategy to the game. Additionally, the card game should be generally self-explanatory to a person playing the game so that the game may be enjoyed by persons of varying ages and skill levels.